bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies All Grown Up Part 1
Plot The old elementary school is in danger and the Bubble Guppies must reunite with each other to save it. Characters *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Avi *Mrs. Vertrand The Beginning Nonny: In Storyline: (That's me Nonny Vertrand. I live in Clambama with my mom and dad, still in high school and originally from Bubbletucky. Life at Bubbletucky was great. I had good teacher named Mr. Grouper, and 6 friends who i hanged out with for years. we called ourselves the Bubble Guppies. They were the very first friends i had ever had. Gil who is so energized and silly and has a dog named well last time his name was Bubble Puppy but now i guess he's Bubble Doggy...anyway he always makes our leader Molly laugh. Then there's Goby, Deema, and an asian girl Oona who i really like. Even though we never really talked together whenever i feel sad or worried she was there for me. she made my life a lot better. And finally me the only Guppy who was cautios, needs glasses, and unsure of doing anything physical. i'd prefered being in the booth. But that's ok all 6 of us had a great life. until the end of 5th Grade and the summer after that when we all had to say our goodbyes. We were all sad to see eachother go especially Oona. So i gave her 3 drawings. 2 of her and me and 1 of all the Guppies just to remember us. Mr. Grouper said he hopes that someday that we'd be back. Well right now i'm nearing my Graduation and planning to return to see how he's doing and see if the other Guppies stop by to visit also. Except though i haven't heard from any of them since. Mrs. Vertrand: (calling to him) Nonny Nonny: Yes mom Mrs. Vertrand: Are you sure of going back to Bubbletucky? Nonny: (nodded) I know some of my friends may not be around but i haven't seen my old school in 7 years Mrs. Vertrand: I know but you realize that things change a little. Nonny: Yeah i know i've experienced changes already. Mrs. Vertrand: (sighs) well ok but be careful. Nonny: I promise i will. (hugs his mom) (1 month after his graduation, Nonny packed his stuff and drove to Bubbletucky. When he got there he noticed a blue teen he might have recognized.) Blue Fish: Who are you Nonny: Ummmm are you Avi? Avi: Wait you my...Are you Oona's Friend Nonny? Nonny: That's right Avi: Wow how've you been? Nonny: Well i just graduated and i thought i'd visit and see my old school again. Avi: Can i come with you? Nonny: Sure (At first just a few additions but no changes in town until when the 2 got to the school.) Nonny & Avi: Uh oh (The school looked ok on the outside, But the playground looked nasty, and the lights inside looked worn out. Nonny knocked on the front door hoping Mr. Grouper was there.) Old Man: Whose there? Nonny: Mr. Grouper is that you? Old Man: Yes it's...wait how did you know Nonny: It's one of your old students. Mr. Grouper: (opens the door) Nonny? Is that really you? Nonny: Yes (hugs Grouper) Mr. Grouper: And hi to you Avi Avi: Hi Mr. Grouper Mr. Grouper: Wow look how much taller you got. Nonny: Yeah i've been trying to eat a lot lately. Mr. Grouper: That's good. Ummm can i tell you something? Nonny: Okay sure (Nonny then looks around the whole school then sits with Mr. Grouper) Mr. Grouper: Well i've been teaching for 14 years now and i'm getting really old now so i'm gonna retire after all those years of teaching. The only problem is in 3 days when i retire this man (showing Nonny a newspaper picture of an destructor named Baiji Hampton) is gonna destroy this place and build a bigger Stadium. Nonny: What i thought there was a stadium you know where we saw the marching band and such. Mr. Grouper: I thought that too but Hampton thought of an even bigger stadium then that. Avi: So you're about to lose this school for good and you can't save it Mr. Grouper: Well if i had the money to buy it back we could but the get that money you and the other Guppies returned and put on a show. Nonny: How much exactly do they need it has to be dependable? Mr. Grouper: (sad sigh) $45,000 Nonny: $45,000 you're right we have to put on a show if were gonna raise that much. But i haven't seen my friends in 7 years. And plus what if no one in town knows who we are anymore? Mr. Grouper: (smiles) That's what i was confident about though. I'm sure all the people in Bubbletucky still know who you Guppies are. Avi: Yeah you just have to show them again. (Nonny begins thinking and remembering the old times the Bubble Guppies had from Molly and Gils Sketches to the Store segments to the Field Trips and Playground Stories) Nonny: Well i'll have to find the other Guppies but idk where. Mr. Grouper: Oh wait right here. (After waiting 7 seconds Mr. Grouper comes out with a modem locater.) Mr. Grouper: Here you go Nonny you can use this to locate them. I know you can do it. Nonny: (tiny smiles) Ok i'll do it. I promise Mr. Grouper: Terrific you do that i'll get everything ready. Avi: Good luck Nonny i hope you get all of them back including Oona she was my best friend. Nonny: I will Avi (hugs Avi) I will. (And so it's a journey for Nonny to get the other Bubble Guppies back together again.) To Be Continued Category:Stories